K' Mais Uma Vez
by Kzinhu
Summary: Southtown, mesmo destruida, se torna palco para uma incessante perseguição.


Suas lágrimas refletem o frio em seu coração, sem saber por que suas chamas se apagaram, ele caminha em meio ao nevoeiro que se formou em Southtown...

**Cap 1 – mais uma vez.**

**K', apenas um sobrevivente.**

A NESTS não é mais problema para ele, e suas lembranças se tornaram feridas. Suas mãos não necessitam mais de uma luva avermelhada, e mesmo que necessitassem, não há mais o que controlar. K' é um clone, e um clone tende a procurar um motivo para viver, mas seus motivos foram aos poucos se apagando.

A frase em sua jaqueta esta meio apagada o que realça o significado de uma besta presa, a mais pura verdade. Nem de longe ele lembra aquele lutador, que não sabia o que era medo, ou a própria dor. Caminha calmamente, sem esperanças e impaciente, enquanto procura um aparelho, missão que cumpre atualmente.

Uma voz misteriosa, meio apagada pelo fraco sinal que ainda resta naquela cidade, ordena que K' siga até o centro da cidade, onde o sinal é mais forte. K' segue para o centro, o mesmo centro em que ele fez a sua inscrição e a do Máxima para o torneio. Montes e mais montes de destroços. O ar é tão impuro quanto é visivelmente sujo, acinzentado e misturado a neve que cai o ano todo. Para K', que ainda viveu alguns dias de sol naquela cidade, é mais difícil andar em meio a ela do que cumprir sua missão em si. Muitas lembranças boas e ruins se misturam em meio à neve, que cai lentamente.

Uma praça parece estar quase que intacta, se não fosse por algumas arvores derrubadas e os destroços de um ônibus. K' nota que não está sozinho, mas já é tarde...

**A justiça do passado.**

Um objeto brilhante aparece em sua direção, não dá tempo de correr. Uma explosão acontece e K' tenta se esquivar da explosão, mas é cruelmente imobilizado por Clark, logo aparece leona.

Leona – Você sabe que corre perigo andando por aqui, você sabe que somos inimigos, você sabe que depois daquele dia as suas chamas se apagaram, então porque ainda vem aqui?

K' – Eu preciso me redimir com uma pessoa.

Clark – Se é pela morte do Ralph, eu não posso lhe perdoar.

K' – A morte do Ralph é uma das coisas que jamais poderei me redimir.

Leona – Sua irmã ainda está em coma, sinto muito.

K' – Whip... Por que vocês ainda estão aqui em Southtown?

Leona – Recebemos uma missão urgente, Chris esta atrás de um aparelho que revela alguma informação altamente importante e este aparelho está aqui nessa cidade.

K' – Então Orochi não tomou totalmente seu corpo e mente... Aquele garoto arrogante.

Leona – Chris não se tornou Orochi desde que os lutadores foram dizimados.

Clark libera K'.

Leona – O que você tem feito depois da morte dela?

K' – Nem mesmo eu sei...

K' caminha para londe do Ikari team e desaparece em meio ao nevoeiro.

**As chamas roxas.**

K' mede a intensidade do sinal com um de seus aparelhos e avisa para seu chefe:

K' – Estou no local onde o sinal é mais forte,... Mestre.

Mestre – Lhe enviarei um mapa que mostra a localização exata do aparelho, aguarde o download ser concluído.

K' – Sim, Mestre.

Iori – K'... Então é isso que você virou? Um simples soldado.

K' – Sabia que você não morreria facilmente.

Iori – Eu prefiro morrer a chegar até essa sua desprezível situação, sem chamas... Mas não estou aqui por isso, preciso que me leve até seu mestre.

K' – Como sabe pra quem estou trabalhando?

Iori – Clones sempre se perdem em meio às chamas...

K' – Vou te levar até ele, mas preciso que me ajude a cumprir minha missão, já que não posso voltar lá sem cumpri-la.

Iori – Apresse-se.

K' – O download concluiu, vou analisar... Iori, você sabe por que apenas a sua chama não se extinguiu?

Iori – Não,... Acredito que pela morte do kyo, todos que detinham sua chama a perderam.

K' – Pode ser... Achei, está no... No cemitério.

**O coração congelado.**

K' e Iori vão para o cemitério, entre os túmulos de muitas pessoas estão os heróis que morreram tentando proteger Southtown, alguns mais ilustres como Terry, Alba e Kim.

Iori – Desde que os Deuses iniciaram essa batalha, me sinto como se fosse um nada. Não sei por que ainda estou vivo, mas não sinto vida em nenhum lugar que eu vá.

K' – Olhe, ali o tumulo do Kensou... Athena não pôde protegê-lo.

Iori – Athena é uma deusa, e assim como Orochi, eles não se importam com meros humanos. Nós não sabíamos com o que estávamos lidando.

K' – O sinal esta mais forte ali.

K' e iori vão até onde o mapa indica. K' olha para o local e não acredita, já que o local não poderia ser mais aterrorizante para ele. Há duas covas, em uma está Máxima, e em outra, de onde o sinal é mais forte, está Kula. K' abre o tumulo de Kula e lá esta ela, tão jovem e bela para toda a eternidade, seu corpo está totalmente congelado, o que faz com que sua aparência não mude.

Iori – K', o Maxima está igualzinho também.

K' – Claro Iori, ele é uma máquina. -- XD

K' tira a Kula cuidadosamente do caixão. Kula ainda respira, lentamente.

Iori – Ela ainda esta respirando?

K' – Essa é a minha missão, tirar a Kula desse lugar antes que Chris a encontre.

Iori – kula ainda esta viva? C-Chris? Você esta dizendo que ela é uma ameaça para os deuses?

K' – Ela é a única sobrevivente ao ataque sagrado do Orochi, os cientistas da NESTS estudaram o sinal que ela emitiu por todos esses anos e notaram que ela ainda estava viva.

Iori – Como assim, você ainda esta envolvido com a NESTS?

K' – Não importa como ou com quem, estou aberto a novas parcerias... Mesmo que eu não tenha mais esperanças de destruir ao menos um daqueles deuses, irei tentar.

Iori – O que irá fazer agora?

K' – Eu preciso que você me faça um favor.

Iori – Sim.

K' – O Máxima foi ativado com as minhas chamas, mas acredito que se você tentar ativá-lo usando suas chamas, ele acorde. Abra o peito dele, nesse buraco fica a ignição, acredito que você tenha que recarregá-lo usando suas chamas como se fosse energia.

Iori o faz, Maxima não se meche, porém em seu corpo um barulho de engrenagens se inicia e logo algo como uma descarga se espalha por todo seu corpo...

Enquanto Maxima é reativado, Chris aparece... Sorridente.


End file.
